dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin
This article is about the race of magic-created demons. For the people under control of Babidi's magic, see List of Majins. Majin (魔人) are a race in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut with Majin Buu in "The Djinn Awakens?!", the 460th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 4, 1994. They make their first anime appearance with the same character in "Buu is Hatched", the 232nd episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on July 4, 1994. History The first member of this race is the original Majin Buu, who has existed since time immemorial, cycling between rampages and long hibernation,Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 and was summoned once again 5 million years before Age by the evil wizard Bibidi. Additionally, another member of the race not known to be of relation to Buu named Majin Ozotto existed on the Green Planet until he was defeated by the Z Fighters in the lead up to the Cell Games. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, it is revealed that, in Age 790, Majin Buu created a female mate called Miss Buu for himself. This led to the start of a family, and thus the dawn of the Majin race on Earth. Majins run the theme park Boo World, which was created by Mister Bii in honor of Majin Buu. The park is divided into "Tasty Zone" and "Fun Zone". In Age 1000, the Majins play significant role, and various classes of Majin can be chosen as playable characters in Dragon Ball Online. Anatomy Body manipulation One of the most interesting aspects about Majin is their amorphous, shape-changing bodies that allow them to easily mold their flesh, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks and also extend and enlarge their limbs. In Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, though Majins lack hair they are shown to sport their antenna and the body tissue on their head in ways resembling hairstyles. The ability to absorb appears to be unique to Majin Buu, as no other Majin has ever displayed this trait, additionally, unlike the original Majin Buu, regular Majins are not immortal and can age. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Majins are shown to be capable of regeneration. Each version of Majin Buu that appeared in the original manga had a different type of morphing ability: Majin Buu's round, fat body aided his defense and allowed him to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like a balloon; Evil Buu's ability appeared to be stretching and becoming very lengthy; Super Buu could liquify himself, mentally control detached parts of his body, absorb enemies, and much of everything else Majin Buu and Evil Buu could do. Kid Buu, as well as Majin Buu, showed the ability to split themselves into numerous copies. Super Buu's absorption allows him to take on the similar facial features, clothing, and the techniques of his most dominantly powerful absorbed victims. Majin Buu is another product of absorption that wears clothing. Skin color Traditionally, Majin were one standard color (pink) until the appearance of Evil Buu: a manifestation of Buu's dispelled evil. However, this can be explained by the fact that Evil Buu was dispelled entirely from Majin Buu's body, and was not the traditional type of Majin (rather than Kid Buu, or Miss Buu and other female Majin reproduce in Dragon Ball Online; resulting in pink Majin). In Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, during character creation, Majin can be various colors such as red, yellow, green, and blue. Some Time Breaker Majin are a similar color to Evil Buu. Gender difference Dragon Ball Online is the first media to show female Majin, as those in the original series spawned from a single, male Majin (Kid Buu). Throughout the original series, it is shown that Majin come in all different body types; the frail Evil Buu, the fat Majin Buu, the tall and muscular Super Buu, and the shorter Kid Buu. However, in Dragon Ball Online, male Majin are fat and female Majin are slender like the evil incarnations of Buu. Unlike Majin Buu, the Majins also have more than one antennae and their numbers depend on the gender. Male Majins tend to have two to four antennae shaped similar to horns while the female ones have several that are stylized like hair. Reproduction Majin's have two basic forms of reproduction, both of which are demonstrated by Mr. Buu. The first method is Fission where a single Majin to split into two different copies of itself (this should not be confused with Cloning as the new entity is quite different from the original). Majin Buu has used fission twice, the first time was to remove the Evil from his heart resulting in the birth of Evil Buu who would absorb Majin Buu to become Super Buu before reverting to his original Pure Majin form, Kid Buu. The second time was a result of Good Buu's desire of female companionship after read Bob & Margaret one of Mr. Satan's adult books. After obtaining ideas about female mates, Buu split into the male Majin Mr. Buu and the first female Majin, Miss Buu. It would seem that in Miss Buu's case it is possible for the one who initiates the fission has some control over the being created as Good Buu was able to create a female Majin using ideas obtained from Bob & Margaret. However this form of Majin reproduction is rare and only two Majin's are known to been born by this method, Evil Buu & Miss Buu and was the Majin's only method of reproduction until the creation of Miss Buu. It was only after Miss Buu's creation that the second method developed. The couple longing for a child like Human couples, they read Bob & Margaret again to work that out and developed the process that would become the Majins main means of reproduction. They tore many pieces from various parts of their bodies, mixed them together, and birthed life into the dumpling-shaped pieces by firing their Love-Love Beam at it. This resulted in the birth of their first child, Baby Buu. It is implied they did this several more times after Baby Buu's birth ultimately resulting in establishment of the Majin as a race. Presumably this became the main form of reproduction among the Majin. Diet Due to their Candy Beam technique, a Majin's diet consists mainly of candy and other sweets like cookies, ice cream, and pudding. As they can turn anything or anyone into candy/food using the technique, some members of their race (Majin Buu and Super Buu) have been known to turn other beings into different kinds of candy/food. Evil Buu is the only Majin known to have eaten another Majin turned into candy, after Good Buu's attempt to defeat Evil Buu with Candy Beam backfired turning Good Buu into candy which Evil Buu ate causing him to transform into Super Buu, an act which can viewed as a form of cannibalism (eating one's own kind). Due to the amorphous bodies Majin can eat large amounts of food/candy and have appetites that can rival the Saiyans. Some members have been shown to be quite selfish when it comes to food as Majin Buu refused to let God of Destruction Beerus have even a single pudding cup out of the large number of pudding cups Majin Buu had. A Majin's love of food/candy borders on gluttony, Super Buu became horrified at the prospect of spending an eternity trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without sweets, resulting him becoming so angry that he rips through the dimensional wall separating the two dimensions allowing him to escape, and celebrates his freedom by systematically turning everyone on Kami's Lookout into food and consuming them. Majins do seem to be capable of eating and even enjoying types of food other than sweets as seen in Son Goku and His Friends Return, when Mr. Buu is seen eating regular food with Kibito Kai and Mr. Satan. However it has been shown that they can be generous with their ability to create food, as the Candy Beam can be used to create food for others leading many a Majin to take up the culinary arts and the role of chef/cook as a career option. In Dragon Ball Online, Mighty Majins can choose the secondary career option Grand Chef Majin. Classes and forms Classes Two starting careers are available to the Majin race: Mighty Majin (the physical fighting class) and Wonder Majin (the spiritual class). Once reaching the required level of skill, a Mighty Majin may choose to take on one of two secondary careers Ultimate Majin or Grand Chef Majin, while a Wonder Majin may choose to take on Karma Majin or Plasma Majin. Pure Form In Dragon Ball Online, when members of the Majin race manage to summon Shenron, they can wish for a unique transformation labelled as Pure Form. This form resembles Kid Buu, who is Majin Buu's Pure Form. The Pure form is also mentioned in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Future Super Buu achieves his Pure form, Future Kid Buu. When a regular member of the Majin race (like the ones in Dragon Ball Online) takes on their Pure Form, their dormant power is released. When a Majin who has absorbed others to increase their power takes on their Pure Form (like Majin Buu), their power changes to what it was before the absorptions, in Super Buu's case decreasing when becoming Kid Buu. Known Majins *Majin Buu **Future Kid Buu **Huge Buu (Kid Buu w/ Southern Supreme Kai absorbed) **Good Buu (Kid Buu w/ Southern and Grand Supreme Kais absorbed) ***Future Good Buu **Evil Buu **Super Buu (Evil Buu w/ Good Buu absorbed) ***Future Super Buu **Majuub (Uub fused with Majin Buu) **Miss Buu *Majin Ozotto *Baby Buu *Mani Mani - A character mentioned in the Dragon Ball Online timeline, he died fighting Frieza's forces in Age 834 and inspired the Majin to become fighters. *Kabra (a small Majin-Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Majin "Elite" (a fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown" in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Salaga (a Kid Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Time Patrol Majins **Mighty Majin Hero (Dragon Ball Online trailer) **Taino - Female Majin in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Leader of the Taino Force. **Majin Future Warrior **Goma **Graham *Time Breaker Majins **Haru Haru **Shun Shun Trivia *Three of types of Majins, also not part of the Majin race created by Buu and not related to Babidi's Majins, appear in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Gogyo Majin, Ensei Majin, and Spring Majin. *The story of Majin Buu's creation of Miss Buu and the two giving life to their entire race, is similar to the biblical story of Adam and Eve. Miss Buu was originally part of Majin Buu created as the result of Fission, is similar to the biblical origin of Eve who was created from one of Adam's ribs. The entire Majin race being descended from two individuals Majin Buu and Miss Buu is similar to the biblical belief that Adam and Eve are the progenitors of mankind. Gallery References pt-br:Majin ca:Majins Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Majin